Late night
by Puppy Biscuit des Tenebres
Summary: Il arrivait souvent qu'Enji revienne du boulot à des heures indues. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de chercher Hawks des yeux quand il rentrait. Si tard, c'était normal qu'il ne l'ait pas attendu...


**Titre:** Late night

 **Genres:** Humour/Romance

 **Rating:** T

 **Personnages/Pairings:** Hawks/Enji Todoroki alias Endeavor

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers de My Hero Academia ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **Résumé:** Il arrivait souvent qu'Enji revienne du boulot à des heures indues. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de chercher Hawks des yeux quand il rentrait. Si tard, c'était normal qu'il ne l'ait pas attendu...

 **Note de l'auteur:** Déjà un ÉNORME MERCI pour l'accueil du tonnerre que vous avez fait à mon travail! =DDD Votre enthousiasme me va droit au cœur, vos commentaires ont tous été ultra positifs, et ceux qui n'ont pas mis de mots pour juste fav' vous êtes tout autant géniaux et adorables!

Mes excuses pour le mois d'attente alors que j'ai encore plus de Hawksdeavor sur les étagères, des soucis de santé m'ont un peu freiné et je n'ai même pas encore eu l'occasion de lire ce que les autres participants de l'event ont fait! Disgrâce, déshonneur sur moi et mes vaches... Je vais me rattraper autant que faire se peut. uvu

En attendant je vous laisse mon premier texte jamais écrit sur ce ship merveilleux, qui est assez représentatif de mon genre favori: le slice of life! Le fantastique en vrai j'en écris assez rarement, c'était surtout pour matcher le thème d'Halloween. XD **Pas d'UA du coup, et le ship est déjà établi au début de la fic'.** Enjoy! =3

* * *

Enji rentrait chez lui après une dure journée de travail. Les missions s'étaient succédé au delà du raisonnable, si bien qu'il était déjà presque deux heures du matin.

Après avoir posé ses chaussures, il longea les couloirs en se fiant au clair de lune qui filtrait par les portes de papiers, renonçant à allumer les lumières et éteignant même son masque de flamme. Il s'appliquait à ne pas faire trop de bruit pour rejoindre la cuisine, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque un mot de sa fille laissé à son attention sur la table. Elle était partie chez une amie quelques jours et lui avait préparé de quoi manger pour une semaine. Enji grogna et alla aussitôt à l'interrupteur. Plus la peine de risquer des bleus s'il n'y avait personne chez lui.

Aussi fatigué qu'il soit, en se retournant il se surprit à chercher Hawks des yeux. C'était d'autant plus stupide qu'il ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu, et à une heure pareille, ça devait faire un moment qu'il était couché dans son propre appartement.

Il lui fallut un moment, tandis qu'il sortait un des repas du frigo, pour soulever le fait qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris par contre qu'il l'attende dans le noir. Hawks avait souvent des lubies étranges qu'il était vain de chercher à comprendre. Il sortit son portable et haussa un sourcil en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait aucun message. Pas même une pique sur le fait qu'il n'était pas fichu de donner des nouvelles même à son petit-ami. Ça en revanche, c'était presque inquiétant.

Réchauffant son plat d'une main, il tergiversa pendant quelques minutes, le temps de décider si oui ou non il fallait qu'il essaie de le contacter pour savoir s'il allait bien. Était-ce approprié ou Hawks le rembarrerait-il avec plus ou moins d'amusement pour l'avoir réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit juste parce qu'il n'avait pas reçu un sms?

…

Le connaissant, la seconde option était plus probable.

Mais imaginons qu'il soit vraiment en danger.

Après tout, la paix n'était plus vraiment ce qu'elle était depuis All Might.

Avec un grommellement d'anticipation, il se résolut donc à sélectionner son numéro et colla son portable contre son oreille en commençant à manger son dîner de poulet et de nouilles aux légumes sauce soja.

Plusieurs sonneries plus tard, il tomba sur un répondeur impersonnel. Il reposa son téléphone et commençait à se prendre la tête sur s'il devait maintenant aller chez lui ou pas quand il reçut le sms qu'il attendait.

« Je te manque à deux heures du matin? Genre _seulement_ à deux heures du matin? Monsieur le numéro 1 a une prise de conscience soudaine sur son avenir amoureux ou tu viens de faire un cauchemar et tu veux un câlin? »

Bon, eh bien il allait très bien finalement.

Enji lui répondit un sobre « je viens de rentrer » en ignorant ses vannes. Il aurait été bien trop content qu'il morde à l'hameçon.

La réponse ne tarda pas.

« Donc pas de câlin. Je vois. Ne va pas te plaindre d'être frustré après si tu prends pas ce qu'on te donne quand l'occasion se présente, hein. »

Même sans le voir, il imaginait très bien son sourire narquois tandis qu'il aurait fait mine de partir tout en continuant de développer sur tous les avantages à côté desquels il passait alors qu'il l'avait dérangé en pleine nuit. Zéro savoir-vivre le numéro 1.

Sans trop y réfléchir, il lui renvoya un « je peux venir chez toi demain? » . Il était de repos, autant en profiter plutôt que de se faire aguicher pendant les heures de travail par un jeune homme qui n'avait aucune notion de moment opportun, alors même qu'il parlait de ''sauter sur l'occasion''.

« Oh oh! Endeavor me file un rencard chez moi! Tu manques vraiment de sommeil, on t'a défoncé la boîte crânienne ou tu as réellement besoin d'affection mais tu n'oses pas le dire? Monsieur Todoroki est tout timide c'est trop mignon~ »

Enji se leva et alla stoïquement mettre son bol vide dans l'évier avant d'écrire « à demain alors. » Puis après un temps, il ajouta « bonne nuit. »

Il resta un long moment à fixer son écran des yeux, avant de finalement envoyer le message. S'il avait rajouté un « je t'aime », il n'aurait pas eu fini d'en entendre parler ni de recevoir une longue liste de sms tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Il avait besoin de dormir lui aussi.

Il éteignit donc les lumières pour gagner sa chambre. Sa barbe s'enflamma de nouveau pour lui éclairer le chemin, tandis qu'il vérifiait machinalement si toutes les portes et les fenêtres de la maison étaient bien fermées.

Il termina par ses quartiers en traversant une sorte d'anti-chambre dans laquelle il avait son bureau. Il commençait à enlever sa combinaison quand il fit coulisser la porte de sa chambre.

Son regard tomba presque aussitôt sur une forme sur son lit, éclairée par la seule lueur de ses flammes.

Hawks était à genoux sur son matelas, le dos cambré, les ailes déployées et un doigt sur les lèvres avec un sourire suggestif se voulant innocent. Il essayait visiblement d'imiter une figure emblématique du moe, aboutissement de l'adjectif ''mignon'', et y serait peut-être arrivé s'il n'avait pas eu un regard aussi fatigué, une expression aussi ironique et surtout Endeavor pour seul public.

Pour ne rien arranger, il portait un débardeur dix fois trop grand pour lui (donc qui appartenait très certainement à son amoureux ici présent), ce qui _pour une fois_ lui avait épargné de le trouer pour faire rentrer ses ailes (merci le dos nageur du top et les bras musclés dudit amoureux), mais pour ce qui était d'assurer sa fonction (soit couvrir son corps), ça et rien c'était un peu pareil. Et il ne portait littéralement rien d'autre que ce débardeur complètement inutile.

Les yeux d'Enji s'arrondirent. Celle-là, il ne la lui avait pas encore faite. Et il aurait bien aimé qu'il continue à s'abstenir tout bien considéré.

-Hawks... Finit-il par dire.

-Oui? S'enquit aussitôt l'intéressé, apparemment très amusé déjà de sa réaction.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as encore voulu faire. Mais c'est encore plus étrange que tout le reste. Et rends-moi ce t-shirt s'il te plaît.

En trois secondes l'expression de Hawks dégringola de narquois à extrêmement déçu, pour finalement se figer sur glacial.

Enji tiqua. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter:

-Sans souligner que tu m'attendais dans le noir, sans me prévenir, en pleine nuit alors que je venais de t'envoyer des messages, pour au final te découvrir à la lumière tremblante de mon feu, n'importe qui t'aurait assassiner sans se poser de question. Je me contenterai d'admettre que c'est perturbant.

Il tendit la main, s'attendant à ce que Hawks lui rende son bien et aille rechercher ses propres vêtements en l'assommant de répliques venimeuses par contrariété. Hawks se contenta de le fixer, le regard hautain, sans rien dire.

Sans daigner retirer sa main tendue, car il ne comptait pas renoncer à son t-shirt, Enji utilisa sa main gauche pour continuer de dézipper le haut de sa combinaison, sans lâcher du regard celui très froid de son petit-ami.

Il attendait qu'il dise quelque chose, et ne fut pas déçu.

-Même pas excité par ça, claqua sèchement Hawks, sans bouger. C'est navrant. C'est même à se demander comment tu as pu avoir des gosses en étant aussi frigide. Tu les as sorti d'un placard sous l'escalier ou quoi? Je suis sûr que t'es même pas capable de bander au naturel. Tu prends des pilules quand je regarde pas.

Un silence. Enji lâcha un soupir.

-C'était ridicule. Et il est tard.

-Ouais c'est une excuse comme une autre, contra le plus jeune avec un petit rire dédaigneux. Ou bien monsieur Todoroki n'a juste aucun goût ni flamme passionnelle. Pour un mec avec un alter pareil, ça fait pitié.

Enji ne répondit pas et tenta d'attraper son débardeur pour le lui enlever lui-même. Hawks se mit hors de portée au fond du lit d'un coup d'aile.

-Soyons claire, c'est pour me déshabiller ou pour récupérer tes fringues? Questionna son amant, une lueur de défi et même d'ultimatum dans les yeux.

Enji envoya balader sa veste d'un coup d'épaule et grimpa sur le lit, décidé à ne lui laisser aucune retraite.

-Les deux. J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas sommeil.

Le plus jeune, stupéfait tant il était persuadé qu'il ne mordrait pas, laissa tomber aussitôt sa position du reproche personnifié pour se laisser approcher et dévêtir presque d'un geste par trois tonnes de muscles étonnamment délicats envers lui.

Et au lieu de l'abandonner pour aller se doucher, Enji l'enlaça alors, peau contre peau, sans un mot. Hawks cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pas bien sûr de ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-...Finalement tu le voulais, ce câlin? Fit-il, un peu sidéré de l'avoir obtenu comme ça.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas envoyé de message? Rétorqua Enji.

Sa voix grave avait vibré dans la poitrine de Hawks, lui soutirant un frisson. Ses ailes émirent un battement en écho à la secousse, et c'est en percevant la chaleur irréelle d'Endeavor qui réchauffait doucement son propre corps qu'il réalisa qu'à force d'attendre en petite tenue, il n'était pas loin de mourir de froid.

-Mon petit doigt m'a dit que tu étais très occupé.

-Pas suffisamment pour ne pas vouloir de tes nouvelles.

Prononcé par Enji Todoroki, cet aveu c'était carrément une grande déclaration romantique sur fond de coucher de soleil.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Hawks ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il se contenta de poser sa joue sur son épaule et se détendit entre ses bras, se laissant juste envahir par l'étrange douceur de son étreinte.

-Ne t'endors pas, le prévint Enji d'un ton un peu plus bourru, comme pour compenser la tendresse dont il faisait preuve. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer à si bon compte après tout ce que tu viens de dire.

-Ah? Tu as ta boîte de pilules dans ta poche? Répliqua aussitôt Hawks, un immense sourire goguenard revenant en force sur ses lèvres.

Enji le repoussa alors contre les oreillers, avec si peu de violence qu'on avait du mal à croire qu'il soit réellement vexé par la remarque. Il entreprit de défaire son pantalon sous ses yeux, rétorquant dans un grondement qui avait des allures de menace:

-Tu pourras vérifier par toi-même si tu vois une boîte passer avant le lever du jour...

Hawks, dans un flash, espéra qu'il n'avait pas rougi ou que les flammes de sa barbe n'avait pas permis à Enji de s'en apercevoir, mais le sourire sarcastique que le numéro 1 afficha aussitôt tua ses espoirs dans l'œuf.

-Euh... Je travaille moi demain, crut-il bon quand même de mentionner.

-Moi pas, répliqua Enji en se penchant vers lui.

-Tu vas pas me faire ça... souffla Hawks.

Même s'il n'était pas aussi réticent qu'il y paraissait.

Et son amoureux n'était pas dupe.

-Tu as encore perdu une occasion de te taire, conclut-il en lui coupant toute réplique d'un baiser sulfureux.

* * *

 **Deuxième note de l'auteur:** Pas de lemon cette fois-ci, mais on est pas à l'abri d'un feu de forêt dans une prochaine story... ;3 C'est plus court que le pavé du mois dernier, mais si ça vous convient, une fois mes réserves écoulées je pourrais en écrire d'autres du même format et potentiellement publier de façon régulière. Encore merci pour votre soutien, la commu' MHA! =DDD


End file.
